


Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 4

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Puppets, Screenplay/Script Format, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: [Promo]Announcer [voiceover]:Don't forget to tune in every Monday morning with your sparklings for the latest installment ofMasterbot Puppet Theatre Presents.
Series: Transformers Television [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 4

[Promo]

 **Announcer [voiceover]:** Don't forget to tune in every Monday morning with your sparklings for the latest installment of _Masterbot Puppet Theatre Presents_.

 **Starscream [puppet]:** (The curtains part to reveal a puppet of Starscream milling about in the middle of the stage.) It's a lovely day.

 **Audience [canned]:** Booo!

 **Starscream [puppet]:** (Addressing the audience.) Quiet, you! It _is_ a lovely day. (He spins quickly left, then right before ducking below the stage and re-emerging with a large, splinter-like sword in his hand.) A lovely day to stab Megatron so that I, Starscream, can take my rightful place as leader of the Decepticons.

 **Audience [canned]:** (Laughter and scattered catcalls.)

 **Soundwave [puppet]:** (He pops up facing Starscream.) Query: What is this talk of sedition? I must warn Lord Megatron at once!

 **Starscream [puppet]:** (Points past Soundwave.) Then warn him if you think it will help. He's right behind you.

 **Soundwave [puppet]:** (Spins away from Starscream.)

 **Starscream [puppet]:** (Leaps forward and begins doing full-body stabs at Soundwave.) STAB! STAB! STAB! Die Megatron toady!

 **Soundwave [puppet]:** (Twitching.) Statement: Ow! Ow! Stop that! Ow!

 **Audience [canned]:** (Laughter and applause.)

 **Megatron [puppet]:** (Enters stage left.) What is going on here?!

 **Audience [canned]:** Oooooo!

 **Announcer [voiceover]:** Remember to tune in on Monday for the next gripping episode.


End file.
